Hypnotize me
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash are aliens, and come to earth to find a reason why the planet shouldn't end, would a meeting with four special girls stop them making a bad decision, IS, PS, CS AND ORS. Rated M just incase x
1. Chapter 1

**You're so hypnotizing**  
**Could you be the devil?**  
**Could you be an angel?**

**Your touch magnetizing**  
**Feels like I am floating**  
**Leaves my body glowing**

**They say, be afraid**  
**You're not like the others**  
**Futuristic lover**  
**Different DNA**  
**They don't understand you**

**You're from a whole 'nother world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go**  
**Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**You're so supersonic**  
**Wanna feel your powers**  
**Stun me with your lasers**  
**Your kiss is cosmic**  
**Every move is magic**

**You're from a whole 'nother world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go**  
**Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**This is transcendental**  
**On another level**  
**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wave length**  
**And be there when you vibrate**  
**For you I'll risk it all**  
**All**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**I guess you know what this is about then ^_^ not like the summary didn't tell enough as it is XD**

**(Katy Perry E.T)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Four similar creatures lined up in a strange metal surrounded building, clouded eyes forwards, each one different in their own way._

_They all had silverish white bodies with different patterns and different colors base of them._

_One had silver eyes and a purplish violet pattern, sharp claws tipped its four fingered hands and four toed feet, a eye looking thing stuck to its chest, a forked tongue stuck out of its mouth every few seconds, small rings of darkness circled around it._

_The second had emerald eyes and a dark green and light green pattern, its body moved unnaturally flexibly, sharp spines ran down its back, back of legs and arms and on its cheeks, it had four fingers on its left hand and a extra finger on its right, it had five toes on each foot._

_The third one had Hazel eyes and a tan and orange pattern, plated armor like things ran up its chest, two feline like fangs stuck from the sides of its mouth, it had a red jewel in the center of its forehead._

_The last one had chocolate brown eyes, but unlike the others had a black body with a yellow pattern, its body was slimy and if you looked close enough you could see the amphibian like skin on it, it made a strange insect like noise when something touched it, its body quivered with static._

_A gas structured creature entered through a mysterious portal "Synurekne va karumat pkeril juv tesyunak" It looked to the four creatures with neon pink eyes. (The council told me to inform you of you're next mission)_

_They all nodded "Gheyur vinowl jutyr kae" They nodded. (Leader, we will go loyally)_

_"Ovry urjkkis erta kal bevar" And with that he disappeared. (Go to earth, come back with good reasons for it to stay... Full)_

_They smirked "Kernyur" The said in unison. (Done)_

_A light blue light enloped them, transforming them from disgusting monster like creatures into handsome teenage humans._

_A yellow light took over the blue one and teleported them away._

_"Iruja por mestuma" (Take care, and be careful...)_


End file.
